I Could've Been There (Anna's POV)
by Arigon
Summary: My first One-shot! No matter how much Anna struggles in school, no matter how much her parents don't understand, no matter how much Anna struggles in life, and no matter how much she tries to end it...Elsa...will always be there...(ANNA'S POINT OF VIEW!) WARNING: IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END...YOU SHOULD READ IT...I'M SERIOUS!


**HEY SOLDIERS! This is my first One-shot. Most of my one-shots will mostly be about lessons…can you guess this one? Ps. Tell me if I should do someone Else's point of view!**

Anna walked down the hallway of the Arendelle High-school. Everyone was in class. Elsa, her sister, was in science. Kristoff, her friend, was in gym. And hopefully, Hans, the jerk, was in math. Anna was supposed to be in math also, but she decided against it. Thankfully, it was the last period of the day. She stood by the school's main entrance, deciding it was best if she left immediately. It was bad enough she had to face her parents when she went home. Her grades has been straight F's and D's; karma catching up to her over skipping class. She counted down with a nearby clock, 3, 2, 1…the bell rang, and she bolted. Grabbing her bike, she pulled it into the street, jumping on it as she pedaled with such force.

About an hour later, Anna was home, and Elsa would be home sooner. Anna had chosen to ride her bike to school instead of letting Elsa drive her. As Anna placed her bike against the garage, she headed for the front door of her house. Placing her hand on the knob, she gasped. Her parents were right in the living room, in which was the first room when you entered the house. Anna began to back away slowly as she caught the sound of an engine. Elsa was home. Anna went frantic! She searched desperately for a hiding spot. Hearing her sister exit the car, Anna took the only way up. Through her room's window. She ran for the tree which had grown by her window, holding it tightly as she climbed it by grabbing its branches. She was always great at climbing things, even though she was super clumsy. Reaching for her window sill, she gasped, hearing her sister open the gates to the house. Anna lifted the window sill quickly, allowing the rest of her body to slump of the tree. She pulled herself up, leaning into the green room in which she took rest as her feet pushed against the mansions outside walls.

"Anna?" She could hear as she fell into her room, jumping up to close the window. Had Elsa seen her? No, of course not. She…she probably saw her bike, or thought of her to be in the garden…right? Anna sighed, urging her feet to carry her to her mirror. She glared at her reflection, lifting her hand and placing it onto her right, swelling, bruised eye. The memory of Hans striking his fist against her face flooding her mind.

Anna jumped as she heard a knock at her door. She gulped, walking to her door as she leaned against its green, wooden frame. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Elsa."

Elsa. It was Elsa. Her sister, her friend, best friend at that. But what did she want? Anna surely didn't need her elder sister to see her in this condition. She had been hiding everything so well….well…she thought she was. She took a deep breath, opening the door and allowing her sister to see her…but not her face. No. She kept her gaze to the ground. She kept her eyes to her feet, but she could still feel _Elsa's _eyes on _her_. Anna gulped, hoping Elsa wouldn't ask...

"Anna, why won't you look at me?"

…figures.

"What do you mean?" Anna sighed, playing dumb.

"What do I mean? You haven't been talking to anyone since high school started!" Elsa retorted.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" Anna scoffed, as she turned back to her room, aiming to shut the door. But Elsa wasn't giving up so easily. She grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her into the hallway and raising her face to meet her own, gasping at to terror before her.

"Anna…what…when?"

"It's none of your concern!" Anna tried desperately to end the conversation before it started.

"None of my concern?! You have a black-eye! This is definitely my concern!"

"NO! IT'S NOT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! F-"

"ANNA!"

Both Anna and Elsa halted the conversation as they heard their father's voice. Anna sighed, knowing what was coming. She gave an apologetic glance to Elsa before heading down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. When she was in sight of her parents, she watched as their eyes grew wide. She allowed herself to stop, only a few feet away from her parents. She could see Elsa hiding in the hallway behind her. Her father cleared his throat.

"Anna, have you seen your grades this year?"

"No." She answered in a grunt.

"Well, you have three D's and four F's. Do you think that's acceptable?" Her father sat down on the couch, motioning with his hand for Anna to take a seat herself.

Anna sat down, "Do I think it's acceptable? No. Do I care if it's acceptable? No."

"Young lady I expect some respect!" Her mother gasped.

"What about me? When do I get respect?!" Anna practically screamed, clutching her seat.

"We give you all the respect you need! We're giving you enough respect by telling you, that you're killing your grades!" Her father stood this time.

"You're killing me! I'm tired of this-"Anna stood with him.

"That's enough! To your room! NOW!"

Anna said nothing else. She slowly backed away to the stairs, giving her parents one more hateful glance before she bolted to her room. She slammed the door behind her as she leaped onto her bed and wept the night away. She didn't even bother to go to dinner, to open the door when Elsa knocked, to talk to anyone, to change her clothes. No. She just lied on her bed and wept. Her eyes red and her face soaked. She groaned as she felt her eye begin to throb again. No one knew what she was going through. At this rate, her grades wouldn't matter, her education, her way to college, her future, it all didn't matter. Her _life _didn't matter. At least not with the way things were going. But she had a back-up plan. A plan to get away from all of this. But she wouldn't…no…shouldn't carry it out until things got _way _worse than they were. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into a peace and quiet sleep…one she would soon keep eternal.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Anna pulled her book bag onto her shoulders. She wore a gray, open button up shirt with a black t-shirt under it, navy blue jeans, and a navy blue cap, along with black boots. She sighed, already having a clue on how this day would go. She ran out of her room, down the hallway, to the stairs, past the living room, and out the door. She grabbed her bike, pulling it into the street. She hopped on it, ready to pedal her way to school when she was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Anna!" Elsa called.

Anna sighed, turning to look at her sister…for once, "What is it Elsa?"

"Wait. How about you ride in the car…with me?"

Anna hesitated. An hour drive with her sister? In complete silence? Anna just wasn't up to it…but then again…her sister's face. It showed complete hope. She really wanted her to ride with her.

"Fine." Anna answered, parking her bike back beside the house and closing the gates.

Anna heard her sister squeal before being shoved into the car. For the first twenty minutes, it was silent. Nothing. Not a word. Until Elsa broke it, that is. "So…anything…bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…anyone…hurting you?"

Anna grunted. She knew where this was going, "Are you serious? Elsa, I told you this is none of your concern!"

"Anna, you're my sister. This is every last bit of my concern…"

"No! I have everything under control!"

"Why won't you let me help you!? Huh?"

"Is that why you brung me in here? Just so you can patronize me?!"

"I'm not patronizing you!"

"Just shut up!" Anna screamed as they arrived at the school. She grabbed her bag and got out the car, heading for the main entrance.

"Anna!" She heard her sister call. She stopped, twisting her head slightly so that she could hear her, but not see her. "I want to help you, and I'm trying too. I'm right out here for you…just let me in. Open yourself up to me. Momma and Papa may not listen…but I will," Elsa began to exit the car and walk up to her sister, "That means we only have each other, it's just you and me…you know the right thing to do. Do you want to talk it over?"

Anna sighed, knowing that she longed to talk it over…but she couldn't. She shouldn't. She wouldn't. "There's nothing to talk over." And slowly, she continued to head into school, leaving Elsa in her disappointed, and worried state.

-FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR-

Anna took a deep breath. _Only two more periods, _she thought, _no sign of Hans…I can do this._ Or so she thought. Right as she turned the corner, she bumped into a tall, and strong young man. His green eyes glaring at her in anger, only to be transformed into surprise…and then amusement. "Anna." He laughed. Anna gulped.

"Hans."

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" He called over to his twelve friends. They all began to laugh as they approached the young girl and man.

"Whoa, it's Anna." One of them chuckled.

"What're you doin' here?" Another followed.

"Just…" Anna backed up into her locker. "Just leave me alone."

"What?" Hans closed up on her, his friends following, "And miss out on all the fun? Not a chance."

Anna gasped as he grabbed her arm. She immediately reacted by slapping him across the face, his friends _'ooooh-ing' _at the scene. She tried to escape, tried to run past him, but It was too late. Hans had grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into her locker, knocking the wind out of her as he slammed his fist into her stomach. A tear of pain rolled down her face.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" He laughed, picking her up and ramming his fist once more into her gut. She fell to the ground, gasping for air as what felt like eternal tears began to pour down her cheeks. His laughing was hysterical, but Anna heard it silence when she heard a scream and scattering. She opened her eyes, blurry vision beginning to clear up. A tall platinum haired woman stood before her, and soon enough, began to help her up. Elsa.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! Are you okay?!" She gasped.

Anna only snatched her arm from her sister's grip before running out of the school…again. But she didn't go home. No. She sat in the parking lot, behind Hans' car. About two hours later, the bell began to ring, and she could hear the sounds of many. Today was a good day for Elsa to park her convertible just across from Hans. She needed to see what was about to happen. Anna smiled when she saw her sister wave to her, running over to where she sat. Anna took of her book bag, and pulled out a silver shiny object…a desert Eagle, hiding it behind her back as she ran to embrace her elder sibling.

"I'm sorry Elsa." She sobbed into her sister's neck.

"It's okay. We can figure this out." Elsa replied.

"No," Anna shook her head as she dispersed from the hug, "We can't."

She backed away slowly, seeing Hans approach his dodge. She knew Elsa caught a glimpse of the weapon behind Anna's back when she screamed her name. Anna didn't listen.

When she got bullied, she felt desperate.

When she got bullied, she felt different.

When she got bullied, she felt crushed.

When she got bullied, she felt lonely.

When she got bullied, she became distant.

When she got bullied, her future was broken.

When she got bullied, she regretted life.

"What do you want?" Hans sneered.

_Bang!_

Goodbye Hans.

When she got bullied…

_Bang!_

"Anna!"

…she ended life.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!**

**Hey guys. So you must be wondering, "Arigon, what the blob did I just read." Well, you just read your creation…let me explain.**

**Millions are being bullied. If you are one of those bullies, STOP! AND IF YOU ARE A BYSTANDER, STOP!**

**S-Say something!**

**T-Take a chance to help the victim.**

**O-don't be oblivious to the problem!**

**P-Protect others!**

**(That is only for bystanders)**

**If you let someone get bullied they commit suicide, which billions of teens do every day, and it's your fault! You don't want to live knowing it's your fault! (Because then you'll commit suicide, and then someone who really loves you will commit suicide, and then someone who really loves them will commit suicide, and you've just created an eternal chain of suicides!) It's your fault because you could've prevented it from happening just by doing one of the following! **

**Telling a trusted adult,**

**Or confronting the bully.**

**You could've been the hero. But you stood there. It only takes one person! (That doesn't mean others don't have to help) Mainly, bullies bully because they're having problems and want to take it out on someone! Befriend the bully! Help them!**

**AND BULLIES!**

**STOP BULLYING!**

**YOU ARE ONLY RUINING YOUR LIFE!**

**YOU WANT PEOPLE TO RESPECT YOU AND SO YOU MAKE THE FEAR YOU! NO! YOU ONLY MAKE THEM WANT TO GET RID OF YOU! WHEN YOU BULLY, PEOPLE THEY…**

**A: Commit suicide.**

**B: Kill innocent students at the school, probably you!**

**C: Both**

**THE ANSWER IS C! WHEN YOU BULLY, YOU RISK YOUR LIFE AND OTHERS! STOP!**

**S-SUPRESS YOUR ANGER!**

**T-THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!**

**O-DON'T OBTAIN YOUR PROBLEMS! SHARE THEM! WE CAN HELP YOU!**

**P-PROVIDE KINDNESS TO US, AND WE WILL PROVIDE KINDNESS TO YOU!**

**AND VICTIMS! (Yes you!)**

**DON'T KEEP THIS INFORMATION TO YOURSELF! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU! BY KILLING YOURSELF AND OTHERS, YOU ARE JUST RUINING YOUR CHANCE OF LIVING A GREAT LIFE! A LIFE THAT CAN GET BETTER! (OR RUINING A CHANCE TO LIVE A GREAT AFTERLIFE!)**

**WHO KNOWS! YOU MAY LIVE TO BECOME RICH, WHERE AS THE BULLIES BEG YOU FOR MONEY! (That doesn't mean you laugh at their face, call them a looser, and get your revenge by beating the snot out of them)**

**TELL US YOUR PROBLEM! WE CAN HELP YOU! STOP!**

**S-SHARE YOUR PROBLEMS!**

**T-TRUST US TO HELP YOU!**

**O-OVERCOME YOUR FEAR OF THE BULLIES!**

**P-PREVAIL! SHOW THEM YOU AREN'T AFRAID!**

**YOUR FRIENDS ARE YOUR ARMY!**

**THAT'S IT EVERYONE! MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD!**

**BE**LIEVE **THE**RE IS **GOOD** **IN THIS WORLD! –**Rachel

Did you get the message?


End file.
